Milagro,incompleto
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Por un mundo con más Shikaino para el reto de los 50 un regalito para Ino y Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

HOla jeje como han estado? Saben me he dado cuenta de algo cometo menos errores relatando en primera persona es por eso que ahora mis fics se cambiaran a ese estilo aun los que ya estan escritos continuare en este estilo y bueno aquí trayéndoles un ShikaIno espero que les guste…. Y a mi me obsesionan dos cosas un buen romance y producto de ese buen romance un embarazo! Kiaaaa es que mi gusta imaginarme la cara de los padres espero les guste. Relataremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Shika e Ino sipi? Asi se dejara el misterio en alguna que otra parte.

PUNTO DE VISTA SHIKA

-Ahí estaba Ino otra vez sin querer comer nada, tsk problemático, todo por la problemática visita de Temari y su más aun problemático comentario.

FLASH BACK-

Se nota que la vida de casada, te tiene muy contenta- Dijo Temari sabía que nada bueno saldría

Si, no puedo dejar de sonreír deberías pensar en casarte, de seguro hay algún hombre atractivo en TU aldea.- Respondió Ino. Como se notaba que esas mujeres se odiaban porque diablos Ino la invito a cenar.

Casarme yo? No gracias yo SOY feliz así no necesito casarme al menos que lo haga por…- Temari se rio por lo bajo, ahí vendría el comentario

Por qué Temari? – Pregunto Ino con falsa sonrisa

Es que con eso de los viajes no me alimentado muy bien, ve estoy volviendo una flacucha me casaría para tener "mas curvas"- Abrí los ojos como platos como se había atrevido a decir eso para mí Ino estaba perfecta, no con más o menos "curvas", la volví a inspeccionar Ino estaba con un sencillo vestido lila se veía espectacular como siempre, pero algo nuevo en su rostro algo de tristeza, agacho la cabeza.

Estoy cansada, Shika por favor acompáñala a la puerta.- y así Ino se retiro. Paso por donde yo estaba sentado la tome de la mano me miro y me sonrio y susurro un "te amo"yo le respondi "yo mas" y la solte. Desde cuando mi Ino se rendía tan fácil por que no había peliado?. Ya solos Temari y yo no pude evitar mirarla con odio.

Que! Hasta tu debes admitir que su reacción fue rara normalmente me hubiera respondido hasta yo se que ella esta mas delgada que yo!

Entonces porque si hasta tú lo sabes haces ese tipo de comentarios!

Porque a Ino nunca la voy a perdonar.- Diciendo esto Temari se levanto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Mi amor a ti te encanta –Le dije señalando su plato

Si pero no quiero- Dijo apartándolo de ella

No te he visto comer nada en los últimos días. – Dije mientras cruzaba los brazos

ES que no se me antoja nada

Pero tu cocinas! Por que no preparas algo que se te antoje?

Seria muy raro.- Susurro muy bajito Ino

Mas raro que lo que comimos nuestros primeros días no creo.- sentí entonces el plato de Ino en mi cara, diablos no debi haber hecho ese comentario

Osea que lo que yo cocino es RARO! Para tu información Nara. – Mierda cuando me llamaba del apellido se venia una gran tormenta.- Yo nunca tuve que cocinar, ni limpiar, ni lavar en mi casa!- Ino comenzó a llorar.- Por ti es que comencé a hacerlo, por ti!.- se levanto con las manos en la cara corrió hacia nuestra habitación y la azoto con fuerza. Tsk problemática.

Ino.. perdóname.- le decía detraz de la puerta

Eres un insensible Shikamaru – Se notaba que seguia molesta conmigo

Ino me preocupas, no te veo comer nada

Para que quieres que coma? Para que me vea fea y te quedes con Temari?

Mierda, desde cuando lo que dice Temari importa!.- Estaba por tirar la puerta en eso sono el timbre y tuve que ir a abrir.

PUNTO DE VISTA INO

Lo que dijo Temari, me estaba valiendo , ni siquiera sabía porque me había afectado tanto esa vez, pero ahora importarme menos no podía, no comía con el por qué no se me antojaba, de hecho mientras cocía la cena yo me disponía a comer mis bocadillos RAROS. Pero conste que eran solo BOCADILLOS mi cena podría entrarme tranquilamente pero NO SE ME ANTOJABA porque Shika no podía entenderme, entonces recordé lo que papá me enseño; que lo mejor en estas situaciones es hablar y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero cuando abrí la puerta Shika ya no estaba! Maldito tan poca paciencia me tenia, no había permanecido mucho tiempo encerrada, tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo y lo vi en la puerta, tenia una cara de preocupación, mientras un Shinobi le daba un sobre, agredecio y entro me vio y sonrio, algo muy malo estaba pasando. Subio con calma hasta donde yo estaba.

Estas bien? Que quería?- Le pregunte cuando ya se encontraba en frente mio

Tengo una misión. – Dijo mientras me abrazaba yo todavía no entendía nada

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, siempre has tenido misiones. – Me abrazo ahora con mas fuerza

Esta misión es…

Ya no mas misiones de clase S! Ire ahora mismo con Naruto.- ME solto por fi y me miro al rostro

No es clase S. – Sabia que me mentía, pero si se la habían dado esa mision era porque no había una persona más que podría ocuparse. – Pero es algo larga. – Clase S y larga! Qué diablos estaba pensando Naruto.

Cuanto tiempo?- le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos

En el mejor de los casos 1 año- Ahora era yo quien lo abrazaba con fuerza

Y si no es asi?- Pregunte con miedo

Cinco ..- Cinco años lejos de el! Esa sola idea hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas

En el hospital

Que me paso? – Apenas podía abrir los ojos

Te desmayaste.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras me sujetaba la mano, dios odiaba que fuera tan exagerado alguien normal solo hubiera traído un pedazo de algodón con alcohol

No era necesario venir no crees? – no pude evitar el comentario

Claro que era necesario!.- Papá? Entonces vi alrededor estaban mis suegros, mis padres y los Akimichi

Papá estoy bien tranquilo.- Trate de pararme y sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi vientre

No te muevas rápido.- me dijo Shikamaru mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama

Solo me desmaye?- El dolor me había hecho dudar, de que solo por eso este en el hospital

La verdad todavía no sabemos lo que tienes Tsunade insiste en que tu debes ser la primera en enterarte.- no pude evitar asustarme tan grave era lo que tenia

Ino…- Tsunade-sama había entrado. – Hablare con ella a solas. – Todos asintieron y salieron Shika me beso la frente antes de irse

Que tengo? – Tsunade cerro la puerta

Ino esta decisión es muy delicada

Desición?

Ino estas embarazada.- Eso era fantástico sobre todo por los resultados del año pasado

El diagnostico que te di hace un año no estaba en lo incorrecto si eso estabas pensando, tu no puedes… bueno no deberías poder embarazarte, por que tu vientre no esta desarrollado correctamente

ES un milagro! Gracias Kami, pero ha que va lo de la decisión

Bueno ya lo que le dices 'milagro', no está del todo completo

Como?

Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, el bebé puede morir en el transcurso de sus primeros tres meses, si el bebé logra pasar este tiempo se desarrollara con normalidad hasta los seis meses, de ahí el último trimestre estará en riesgo tu vida Ino, puede que tu no te dilates de hecho es lo más seguro y el riesgo de hacerte una cesaría, entiende tu cuerpo estará débil por el embarazo

Que tengo que decidir!- me altere solo de la idea que Tsunade-sama quería poner en mi cabeza

Ino hoy estuviste a punto de abortar…. Como apenas llevas dos semanas el sangrado no fue demasiado, Shikamaru pensó que era tu regla

Pero el bebé está a salvo!. – Tenía que estarlo osino Tsunade no me hubiera dicho los riesgos

Si lo esta.., pero ….

Usted quiere que lo mate!

Ino entiende puede que muera…..si muere dentro ya no tendrás vientre!

Y no podre tener hijos? Por si no se ha dado cuenta ya estoy en ese situación

Ino… piénsalo

Pensar que! Además esta decisión no me concierne solo a mi! Este bebé tiene un padre sabe? Shikamaru! Shika!. – No pude evitar llamarlo mientras me corrian algunas lagrimas.

PUNTO DE VISTA SHIKAMARU

Ino me había llamado, no podía ser algo tan malo, por Kami no tenia que serlo!- Entre Ino estaba con algunas lagrimas y como si fuera una niña pequeña estiro los brazos, fui donde ella y me deje abrazar.

Entonces que sea como tú quieras, volveré para ver que han decidido.- Dijo Tsunade. En cuanto se fue Ino me soltó y me pude sentar en la cama ahora estabamos mirándonos frente a frente

Que tenemos que decidir.?- Le pregunte mientras le sujetaba las manos

Shika… no quiero que te vayas. – Mierda entonces lo recordé la estúpida misión, la había mentido a Ino en el rango de la misión, y aunque el tiempo que me llevaría si era de un año , pero también si no se cumplía al pie de la letra yo podía morir, calcule en cuanto tiempo Ino podía hacer su vida cinco años me parecía razonable.

Ino… no puedo negarme… sabes que como Shinobis debemos cumplir nuestras misiones.

Lo se pero… - Ino empezó a llorar

Ino no llores por favor algo que si me digo Tsunade es que no tengas emociones fuertes que esa fue una causa para ese desmayo. – Entonces vi miedo reflejado en su rostro y seco las lagrimas

Entonces ya no voy a llorar!.

Asi esta mejor- Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro

Shikamaru…

Ino que tenemos que decidir?

Shika estoy embarazada. – Me puso la mano sobre su vientre lo mire, había algo mío y suyo creciendo

Pero tu no podias embarazarte- se que era cruel mencionarlo en ese momento recordárselo pero algo me olía mal

No podía es cierto Es un milagro que Kami nos manda pero los milagros tienen su precio. – dijo mientras me apretaba con fuerza la mano que yo tenia en su vientre

Un Precio?

Puede morir….

No dejaremos que eso pase. – Mierda como me aseguraría de eso si ni siquiera iba a estar.- me sente ahora al lado de ella abrazandola sin dejar de acariciar su vientre

Puede que muera en los primeros tres meses si logra pasar ese tiempo todo estará estable hasta los seis meses

Ves serán solo tres meses – le dije mientras la besaba en la frente, luego me di cuenta de algo- un momento dijiste "HASTA"

Si a partir de ahí el riesgo de muerte será para mi.- Ino ahora ocultaba su rostro

Ino….

A mi no me importa, yo solo quiero tener un hijo tuyo, yo quiero que nuestro amor perdure a través del tiempo y en el peor de los casos.

No lo digas. – La abrase como podía estar tan feliz.

Shika si yo muero. – Como podía estar diciendo esas cosas yo sin ella, no podía ni siquiera pasar por mi cabeza esa idea, la abraze con mas fuerza.- Nuestro padres cuidaran del bebé hasta que tu vuelvas. – Mierda y si yo no volvia! Por que Kami era tan cruel con nosotros, talvez ninguno de los dos podría conocer a nuestra bebé

Ino…- No podía ocultárselo más si ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida.- Puede que yo ya no vuelva. – Se lo dije y ahora Ino lloraba Kami talvez por mi culpa moriría nuestro bebé.

Entonces con más razón tiene que nacer. – Dijo Ino entre sollozos. – Asi tendremos un pedacito de nosotros con nuestros padres.- La abraze con fuerza. Ino me separo y me explico que diríamos a nuestras familias incluida la de Chojji, mi misión era larga pero no riesgosa esta mentira no era difícil de sustentar ya que Naruto la había hecho tan clasificada que solo el y yo sabíamos exactamente de que trataba, y el embarazo era riesgoso pero por el bebé no por ella, asi nuestras familias estarían tranquilas. Acepte entro Tsunade y le dijimos el plan primero a ella, acepto luego entraron todos apenas Ino dijo embarazo todos empezaron con abrazos y lagrimas a la mañana siguiente me fui, Ino se despidió con un beso de mi, hasta que yo volviera se quedaría con sus padres.

PUNTO DE VISTA INO

Haz todo lo posible para volver.- Le dije mientras separábamos nuestros labios seria talvez nuestro ultimo beso

No lo dudes ni por un segundo, tu por favor come mucho para tener fuerzas.

Pero no se me antoja.- Era cierto solo quería bocadillos raros

Inoichi te consentirá en todo aunque sea RARO- lo que decía era cierto papá siempre lo había hecho

Bueno te prometo alimentarme mucho

Genial, nos veremos en un año, ya lo veraz, tu y yo y nuestra pequeña. – No pude evitar sonreírme sería tan hermoso que todo acabe así

Sera niña?- Yo era la madre y Shika ya quería adivinar el sexo del bebé

Es lo más seguro.-Dijo levantando los hombros como si fuera lo mas normal que siempre nazcan ni;as

Eso es lo que tu quieres!. – Le dije haciendo mi puchero

Si es niña, mejor te apresuras en volver por que osino crecerá como una niña muy engreída- solo quería hacerle ver que su idea no era tan perfecta

Como tu. – Dijo Shika dándome ahora si el ultimo beso

Cuidate! – Le dije mientras se alejaba agitando mi brazo

Come!- Se volteo e imito mi accion

Ino vámonos.- Senti la mano de papá en el hombro.

Si, papá quiero…

Dime Ino sino el bebé nacera con cabeza de lo que estas pensando

Chocolate fundido con papas fritas. – Papá me miro con asco

Cuando lleguemos a casa le diremos a mamá que lo prepare. – sonreí había comenzado mi época de ser mimada.

CONTINUARA?

Todo depende de los reviews XD jejeje asi que no sean tacaños, pienso continuarlo igual estas vacaciones será para igualar todo lo que quedo pendiente! Incluido el reto de 50 ShikaIno

POR un MUNDO con MAS ShikaIno!

NAOKo-ERi


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Que tal jeje aquí la conti si ya se que paso bastante tiempo pero ahora me propuse acabar lo que empecé y pues acabaremos todos los fics que deje inconclusos son tres jeje antes de empezar con otros que tengo en este es two-shot asi que espero el final no las defraude las quiero!.

**POV INO**

**-**Han pasado tres meses desde que no te veo mi amor, te extraño tanto estos meses pasaron de lo más tranquilos mis padres no dejan de mimarme solo seis meses más para saber cuál será mi destino, y nueve para conocer el tuyo, los dos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder tener nuestra familia feliz, para poder disfrutar envejecer juntos así como nuestros padres disfrutan de su compañía, TE AMO SHIKAMARU NARA eres el hombre de mi vida y al que yo siempre esperare aquí o en el cielo. – Termine de escribir la carta diaria a Shikamaru hoy se cumplían exactamente tres meses desde su partida, mi vida desde ese día se había convertido en una de las vidas más aburridas de toda Konoha…pero estaba bien mis padres y los padres de Shikamaru me sobre-protegían tanto que no había presentado otro aborto, ahora se venían los meses fáciles, y después los meses en los que Kami decidiría si yo merecía o no disfrutar la dicha de tener a mi bebé y ser madre.

-Ino a desayunar. – Me llamó papá

-Ya voy. – Me levante de la silla con sumo cuidado, aunque mi vientre apenas si se notaba, no podía evitar ser cuidadosa y caminar de manera graciosa, llegue a la mesa en mi lugar de siempre al lado de papá este mi sonrió y saludo a mi vientre.

-Como amaneció mi tesorito?

-Muy bien papá

-No te estaba hablando a ti tesoro, sino a mi "tesorito". – No pude evitar girar los ojos papá alucinaba con mi bebé.

-Hoy tenemos que ir donde Tsunade. – Dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-Si ya se hoy me toca control. – Le respondí gritando.

-También hoy ya puede estimar sobre el sexo del bebé.

-No quiero saber.

-Y eso porque tesoro. – Mi padre me miro confundido

-Shikamaru dijo que sería una niña y una niña será.

-JAJAJAJA solo eso le faltaba al Nara dárselas de adivino. – Dijo mi madre mientras ponía un plato de huevos revueltos en la mesa, para luego tomar asiento al otro lado de mi padre.

-Y si es un niño?- Pregunto mi padre

-Sera una niña!- No pude evitar gritar odio ser contradecida

-No la molestes!. – Grito mi madre

-Pero si tu fuiste la que comenzó… - Dijo mi padre sintiéndose algo culpable, pero entonces sentí una punzada en mi vientre.

-Te duele pequeña.

-No es nada, mamá mejor apresurémonos no quiero llegar tarde.

-EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA-

-Esta mañana sentí una punzada. – Le dije muy preocupada. – Mi bebé esta bien? No pude evitar preguntar.

-si – Me dijo pero su gesto no me convencía.

-Tsunade-sama sea sincera conmigo. – le estaba práctimente suplicando.

-El bebé esta en perfectas condiciones, pero tengo algo para ti. – Me dio unas tabletas. – Son calcio y vitaminas, Ino el bebé te está consumiendo, no has notado que hasta tu rostro esta mas delgado?, te rucuerdo que ya pasamos el peligro para el ahora debemos concentrarnos en cuidarte a ti.

-Debemos estar siempre concentradas en cuidar de mi bebé, talvez sea lo único que Shikamaru y yo podremos dejar. – No pude evitar dejar escapar una que otra lagrima.

-Ino no seas, necia el bebé esta bien el peligro ya paso ahora me preocupas tu, quien cuidara de ese bebé!

-Mis padres y los de Shikamaru. – le respondi

-y por qué no tu?, te das cuenta que estas siendo egoísta con esa criatura, si Shikamaru llegara a morir entonces tú te matas? Y esa criatura qué?! Te necesita tanto o mas de lo que necesitas a Shikamaru. – Sus palabras me hicieron dar cuenta, de que yo preferiría morir a vivir sin Shika pero tenía razón yo debía ser fuerte, por mi bebé. Tome las pastillas y le agradecí.

**POV SHIKAMARU**

-Y asi debe ser mi amor, ellos deben cuidarte todo lo que yo no puedo hacer, la misión hasta ahora ha ido acorde a mis planes le pido a Kami todos los días que se mantenga asi, para que pasen de una vez estos malditos nueve meses, y podemos estar juntos mi problemática junto con nuestro bebé, te aseguro que será tan hermosa como tú. TE AMO INO YAMANAKA y yo fui tuyo soy tuyo y seré tuyo hasta la eternidad, nosotros no nos casamos hasta que la muerte nos separe, cuando nos casamos te dije que ni con la muerte te librarías de mi. – Termine de responderle la carta a Ino, Naruto se sentía tan culpable que consiguió que tuvieras correspondencia diaria, estamos en una aldea pequeña están era peculiar porque vivían dentro de un volcán, hace poco encontramos a unos Shinobis renegados, ellos hicieron su fortaleza aquí dejando todas su armas e invenciones, lo más curioso era que ellos detonaban con bombas sus escondites, no se quedaban mucho tiempo en un lugar, se ponían el limite estricto de dos años, mi misión era desarmar la maldita bomba, intentarlo hasta el último minuto, los aldeanos se negaban a dejar sus hogares, lo cual lo hacía más problemático, pero yo ponía todo de mi parte, para poder comprender el complejo aparato, y mis avances iban de acuerdo con el plan. – volveré Ino…

**Seis meses después**

**POV INO**

-Ahh! Maldita sea…. – Me dolia me dolia demasiado y todos lo notaban.

-Puja Ino, puja…- que mierda creía que hacia?

-Ahhh! Ahhh! – entonces la escuche llorar nuestra hija Shikamaru nuestra hija…

-Ino, es una niña. – La mire, sonreí pero entonces sentí como todo se nublaba..

Ino! Ino! Rápido Shizune se esta desangrando!.

**Tres meses después**

**POV SHIKAMARU**

**-**Solo un poco más. – maldito tornillo del demonio estábamos en los últimos minutos

-Shikamaru-san el tiempo… solo nos quedan diez minutos. – creía que no lo sabia yo debía apurarme solo faltaba sacar esa maldita placa y cortar el cable rojo, si todo estaba como lo había estudiado con eso nos salvaríamos.

- Pudiste evacuar a los aldeanos?

-No fue inútil, dijieron que su hogar se destruye ellos estaban dispuestos a morir ahí por que no conocían otra cosa. – Por esos aldeanos testarudos es que existió aquella misión diablos por que la gente tiene que ser tan testaruda, En Konoha me necesitaban, me necesitaban demasiado y mas con Ino….

- Shikamaru san!. – Corte el cable, dimos un respiro.

-Shikamaru-san! La bomba… - Imposible seguía andando.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

**-**Abuelito!. – corria la pequeña Shikaku a los brazos de Inoichi.

-Princesita!. Como ha estado la niña más bonita?

-bien hoy me toca quedarme con mi abuelita y contigo verdad?

-Si pequeña, pero primero a ver a mama te parece bien?

-si, llevaremos sus flores favoritas?

-Exacto, tienes tres años y ya puedes leer mentes. – La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír

-Y para papá?

-Cierto para el también debemos llevar algo, buscaremos lo menos problemático te parece?.

-Si! Abuelito Shikako! Mi Abuelito Inoichi ya llego voy a visitar a mamá!

-Espera Inoichi, Yoshino y yo también queremos ir.

-Claro, mi esposa ya esta allí.

Inoichi cargaba a Shikaku mientras buscaban un regalo para Shikamaru, y los Nara compraban las flores para Ino.

-Ya llegamos!, mamá!.

-Pequeña te portaste bien?

-Claro que si, yo siempre me porto bien con mis abuelitos. – Dijo la pequeña Shikaku bajando de la cama de hospital donde estaba Ino.

-Pequeña ya estas mejor?

-Claro que si, ya se me hizo rutina estar aquí, recuerda que estuve cinco meses en coma cuando nació Shikaku, ahora me siento mas fuerte. – En eso entro Shikamaru con un pequeño en brazos.

-Miren a quien le dieron de alta. – Shikamaru les mostro al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Inomaru. – Yoshino lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño Inomaru se quedo dormido. – Este es un Nara sin lugar a dudas…

-Y yo una Yamanaka verdad abuelito? Ya se leer mentes. – Los presentes no pudieron evitar lanzar carcajadas.

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Ino abrazándola, Yoshino le paso a Ino el pequeño y Shikaku se acerco curiosa de ver mejor a su hermanito, en verdad Shikaku había sido su milagro incompleto… completado con la llegada de Inomaru, todo lo que había deseado para su vida ya lo tenía una hija y un hijo, con una mujer hermosa de hecho las cosas habían sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

**-FIN-**

Casi Casi y lo hago tragedia pero es que ….. no no puedo ser mala y menos con ellos espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco por haberse tomado su tiempo para leer mi humilde historia yo se que no lo merezco, y por eso muchas gracias y otra vez lo siento por la tardanza! Muackkk los quiere

NAOko-Eri


End file.
